


Training a Dragon

by shishiswordsman



Category: One Piece
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Humor, how to train your dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:18:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shishiswordsman/pseuds/shishiswordsman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dragon is acting up and Garp needs parenting advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Training a Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leafyxthiefy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafyxthiefy/gifts), [emygrl99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emygrl99/gifts).



“I’m telling you Sen-sen, this kid will be the death of me!” Garp groaned. 

Sengoku simply smiled; he had heard all of Garp’c complaints so many times he knew them by heart. 

“I mean, he is my son and I would expect no less of my flesh and blood, but he broke our TV last night!” Garp grumbled. “He’s four! How does a four year old push a flat screen off a table?”

“I can’t watch Desperate Housewives anymore…” He continued with a soft whine. “Bree was just going to go on a date…”

Sengoku merely chuckled and patted his best friend’s shoulder reassuringly. “Well that is why we’re getting you a new one, right?”

They were in his car, heading to the shopping mall close by. Garp was fingering his cellphone nervously, as if contemplating whether or not a third check that minute would be too obvious. Despite all his complaining he still loved his son, Dragon, dearly. He had been a nervous wreck when presented with the idea of leaving his four year old hurricane to someone else’s care. 

The mall was practically empty, and the two cops strolled from store to store looking for a flat screen that could meet Garp’s high standards.

They left the final store in the mall empty handed. For some reason none of the stores held 60 inch 3D plasma TV’s in stock. The one Garp wanted would have to be ordered online, and that sounded far too complex and demanding to him. He wasn’t the best when it came to technology.

The walked past the local movie theater and something caught his eye. Sengoku stopped and pulled his wallet out of his pocket, knowing what the other was thinking instantly.

“How to train your dragon?” 

Garp stared at the poster, dumbfounded. As Sengoku had expected, it took the new parent only two seconds to turn back to him with pleading eyes filled with child-like glee. The question didn’t need voicing, but Garp was an overachiever.

“Can we Sen-sen? Can we?” 

Sengoku already had the tickets in hand and a packet of rice crackers in other. “It could have educational value.” He chuckled.

 

* * *

 

Two days later Sengoku climbed the stairs to Garp’s floor and was surprised by the silence that reigned in the hallway. There was no yelling or crying, no one was calling anyone a brat and to top things off, Sengoku couldn’t hear anything crashing. Perplexed and a bit alarmed, he knocked on the door.

A small boy opened the door with a fish in his mouth; Dragon.

Sengoku stared at the odd sight for a moment and then smiled. 

“Hey kiddo, where’s your dad?”

Dragon simply pointed to the study, munching on the large fish contemplatively. 

Sengoku found Garp working on a harness that looked like it could fit a child… Like it could fit Dragon. Realization dawned on Sengoku and he resisted the urge to hit his head against the wall. His best friend took things too literally at times.

“A harness, Garp, really?”

“Seemed to work for that kid in the film.” Garp mused. “And besides, he keeps his trap shut for fish now.”

‘Dad of the year award goes to…’   Sengoku laughed to himself and cast a sideway glance to the boy who was jumping on the sofa and flailing his arms as if they were wings. He noted with curiosity that the living room was crammed full of merchandise for the movie; stuffed animals, DVD’s and coloring books.

“So, how did you get the kid to go along with your… training?”

Garp only looked at him for a moment before grinning widely.

“I promised him food. Honestly, how have I not thought of that before?”

 

 


End file.
